Electrical conduit is commonly used to enclose electrical cables or electrical conductors. Electrical conduit is typically one of two types; namely, rigid conduit and electrical metallic tubing (EMT).
The present invention is directed to an improvement in electrical couplers used to couple two electrical conduits to each other.